deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mogturmen
If you've clicked this link in error, you may have been looking for this: User:Mogturmen If not, then leave a message and I'll try to help out the best that I can. -Mogturmen 04:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases yesterday i read a little of the book you had up here and now you took it out. why? : The book that you are referring to is copyrighted material. If you want to read the book, go out and purchase it. Nothing is free in this world, especially not if someone spent the time and energy to write it, only to have it stolen and posted on the internet. Seriously, is it that hard to get $15? All of this should really go without saying... : --Mogturmen 19:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Where can it be purchased? Borders and Barnes & Noble doesn't have it. --RadicalEdward2 00:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) So far no luck. I only found the L Change the WorLd novel and the Death Note manga. I might check to see if it can be ordered at Barnes & Noble. --RadicalEdward2 11:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Wammy's House Do you have any ideas on what kind of things happened in that place? If you decide to answer be as specific as possible in your answer. If decide to ignore me by not answering then please forward this message to any one. If you have nothing to say to me then, gomen for wasting you're time. -Near Wieb. Template I atempted the creation of a template, which was supposed to help, but I can't get it to work the way I wan't it to, can you [[Template:Minor_Character|'delete this?']] -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 06:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Featured Media I wanted to know if it would be okay to have this: bYhLlz5bK6c as the new video in the Main page's video section in place of "Episode 1 part 2 English Dubbed". -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 20:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Motgurmen-san? Where are you? not trying to nag but as you can see I don't like to be left hanging. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 18:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Delete? If you are an admin, or know an admin of this wiki, can you get this page deleted? It's an empty and pointles page. Thanks --Dekac 15:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Themes Is it okay to add youtube videos of character themes to L and Light's pages? -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 18:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Light's is locked so I can't touch it, so for the video (if you will) just put this: xaJnPv18r70 eE6oPBlq8XU -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 23:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 19:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I must agree with you, eyes are the window the soul. That is only if they remain open to the world and not just something to be looked through.Near Wieb 08:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) please help i tried to change the nate rivers page, back to near, but it got fucked up and turned to ar, i can't edit it. i also want to change wammy, and some other dudes back to their aliases, but this wiki's being a bitch. please help. i'm such a freakin' ass We've Gotta Problem It seems some unregistered user thought it would be funny to erase everything, including categories, from the Misa Amane page. The Misa page currently has nothing on it. Zero. Zilch. The page has to be rewritten, and it should probably be locked to members only, so this won't happen again. Mikazuki 12:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help ...and glad to be able to do so. The only odd thing apart from the disappearance of the content was that even the "reverts" weren't quite right. Luckily, with a bit of work it all fell in place. Although a new edit now messes up the character box, and I don't understand the details of the added information (because of its syntax) - even if I did, I can't verify its claims. So I rather leave it to someone more familiar with the '''Death Note' mythos to abbreviate, move, or completely remove the added words that make the Misa Amane character-info box far too large, which in turn squeezes the text at its right into a very narrow column. (This is in response to your note on Mikazuki's talk page, and of course you're welcome - as the header says: glad to help.)Tetracapillactomist 05:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! I already did a little Pokemon tweet on the Wikia Anime twitter so let me know what you think! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 18:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight hey guys! Just wanted to congratulate you all the awesome work you're doing for the wiki and point out that you're on spotlight for this week =). I know you guys are trying to hit 200 articles so and the spotlight might help you get more traffic and users! I also think that being a part of Anime Twitter will be really helpful so let me know what you think about it! I left a note above about the details so let me know if you have any questions! Kate.moon 22:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Page Needs to be Deleted There is one page that is completely opinion. It's someone's theory that Mello and Matt are actually alive. This has not been confirmed, and if you look on the talk page for the article, I provide more than enough information as to why it could not be possible. I think you should delete the page Matt and Mello not Dead. Mikazuki 16:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Pages in Need of Deletion Could you delete these two pages? One is a shorter copy of a page that already exists, and the other is just something a troll did. Taco and Taco Shibuimaru. Thanks Mikazuki 22:35, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hello there. Being the sysop of this wiki, I think you'd like to see this :) [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon Beam']] (talk) 05:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed you have the most edits on the wiki :D, but this is important! Misas page got deleted help please! Hello, sorry to bother, but there are quite a few pages in need of deletion, and I was wondering if you could check them out. -Gevanni/Stephen Gevanni (they’re duplicates, so one should be deleted) -Kotomi Maya (although I recall a character with the name “Maya” being mentioned, she wasn’t important, and this page is completely blank; I realize the link is red, but the page does exist) -Death Note (object)/The Death Note (duplicates; personally, I think “The Death Note” should be the one that gets deleted) -ElliiRuno (someone was trying to edit their userpage but accidentally created a page on the wiki) -May I ask a question? (kind of speaks for itself; should’ve been a blog entry or something) -Removal (blank page) -Duplicity (mostly blank except for one irrelevant sentence) -Human (Honestly, if it wasn’t blank, I would suggest we keep it. Humans play a large role in Death note; as a community, Kira worshipers and sources of life for Shinigami; not to mention the Shinigami have their own page. However this page is blank, so it should either be deleted or expanded.) -Vincent Tong (Your call on this one; delete or expand. It was on the ‘Candidates for Deletion’ page. Vincent Tong is the man who voiced Matsuda in the English dubbed Death Note, Death Note Relight, Death Note (live-action film) and Death Note: The Last Name (live-action film)) -Kurou Otoharada (duplicate page of Kuro Otoharada) Thank you Mikazuki 17:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Please read this. Hi there. I was wondering if you still are active as an admin or bureaucrat? If you wish to continue as admin please respond. Otherwise the active team of admins wishes to demote you from the acces level of admin. A response to me, MarleneZ or Kira4real would be nice. Dremler 09:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm Marlene. I was wondering if you plan to remain active on the wiki. If so, I would like to set up an Admin meeting to discuss various things. Please reply soon. :) MarleneZ.Talk 19:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC)